


If I survive, can I go home?

by jvngfs



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvngfs/pseuds/jvngfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle Royale AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I survive, can I go home?

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written on Infinitememe. I corrected the many typos and mistakes.

Before it all started, Sunggyu was the class rep. He was pretty proud of it; it was prestigious position, making him favored by the teachers and appreciated by the students.

Now, Sunggyu isn't so sure such things actually matter. He isn't Kim Sunggyu the well-known class rep anymore, he is just the 14th student of the class chosen to play the game and his weapon is a knife. He has been quite lucky, he knows it. Not like this guy - the top student, Dongwoo - who got a soccer ball and died right when it started. Shot by one of the guns owners, Howon. 

Sunggyu tries to convince himself that he is lucky. It helps him to keep going. He is still alive and he has three chocolate bars left in his bag. He already ate two. He drank half of his water too because it's summer and it's hot and he's always thirsty when stressed - just like he used to be before his exams. The only difference is that failing in school can compare to failing here. Now it's his own life he has to protect and not some grades he has to get to please his parents.

 

He has been walking for a while now, too scared to stay in one place for too long. He has never been prepared to do this but he is pretty sure he has more chance to survive if he keeps moving. In the woods, preferably. Absolutely avoiding the open plains. He doesn't know much but it feels safer to hide behind the trees.

He already encountered two persons. Two girls. They were best friends and it wasn't surprising that they decided to fight together. Sunggyu didn't mean to kill them at first. He would have let them go easily if they had asked but one of them tried to hit him with a baseball bat and he had no choice but to stab her in the stomach with his knife. It all happened really fast and adrenaline was rushing through his veins that he can't remember it properly. What matters, and what he knows, is that now he has a knife, a baseball bat and a whistle. His uniform is maybe sticky with blood but he is safe. 

Now, he is looking for a shelter to rest for the night. He isn't tired - the adrenaline, the fear keep him awake -, but something tells him that the night is going to be way more dangerous and scarier than the day. 

Sunggyu has never been someone who liked adventurous and life changing experiences. No, he likes waking up at the same exact hour every morning, going to school, eating the exact same thing every day for lunch, hanging out with his friends and going back home. He wants to be a doctor - not because he enjoys seeing blood or anything but because his grades are good enough and people say it pays well. Now, he isn't so sure about becoming one anymore. Being a lawyer would be fine too. Or maybe he is just thinking that because the blood's smell spreading from his clothes starts to make him sick. The heat and the fact he didn't get to shower since it started doesn't help either.

Sunggyu isn't really good at sports. Well, he manages to run fast enough to never be last in PE but he has more interest in books and music than in keeping his body fit. He is aware that he is at big disadvantage now and he is praying that he won't meet that muscles freak from his class who he never liked him and who he got in a fight with when he was fifteen - he lost of course. He would most likely lose too right now.

He regrets it, spending so maybe hours learning useless things in the library when he could have practiced his self defense skills. He almost died fighting two unarmed girls earlier, what will happen when he'll meet a real opponent? But again, it is not like he could have predicted his class would be chosen. He didn't even know about this Battle before coming here. The government or some freaks wanted to conduct an experiment and he was unlucky enough to be a part of the chosen class. He wishes someone would have warn him so he would have come prepared. It is too late now. He wonders how long he is going to survive. Not long probably. He won't win that's for sure. 

He tries not to think about his parents. They don't know where he is yet. Or maybe they do, since they are filmed. Are they proud? Scared? His sister must be crying by now. Sunggyu tries really hard not to think about it. What he needs to think about is finding a good shelter for the night and food to calm his hunger.

If only he had the courage of this guy earlier - killing himself right away to refuse to participate in this cruel game - but Sunggyu is a coward and he cares too much about his life to do such thing anyway. He tries not to think about that too.

He knows it is stupid to keep talking to himself like this but he feels like it may help him keeping his sanity. There is no guarantee that he will still be a human if he survives much longer while killing people so he tries to reassure himself by talking. This way too, he feels less lonely.

 

He meets Woohyun just as the sun is about to set. He is already settled in the cabin he spotted a few minutes ago. Sunggyu is startled at first, gripping his knife and wondering if he should slit his throat or aims for his heart but then Woohyun points warily at his own weapon - a plastic hammer.

"Please don't kill me," he begs and Sunggyu knows he shouldn't obey because Woohyun may be lying to try to gain his trust to kill him later on but he lowers his knife anyway. They eye each other carefully for long minutes, still unsure of how they should act, what they should do, but then Woohyun offers; "I stole ramen from Seyoung earlier. Wanna share?" Sunggyu's mouth is already watery. The chance won't come twice so he agrees.

They eat in silence, seated on the floor, Sunggyu still holding his knife tightly while Woohyun doesn't hold anything - doesn't have anything to hold. Sunggyu isn't comfortable with being in a dominant position but it is the best for him. It is a way to show Woohyun that he won't hesitate to kill him. Because it is the only way he can survive; without hesitating.

He never really noticed Woohyun before, he was a regular student, not a bad one, not a good one. Judging by his body, he must have spend more days at the gym than Sunggyu and maybe that's why he isn't flustered by only having a plastic hammer. Or maybe he is but he doesn't show it. Sunggyu vaguely remembers that Woohyun used to smile a lot back in class ; always making stupid jokes and getting in trouble - he knows it because he was the class rep -, but since they met, his expression remained dead serious and his eyes focused on his food.

Later that night, after they put as many furnitures against the door and windows they could find, they spread a blanket on the wooden floor and lie down on it and Sunggyu already knows that he won't be able to get any sleep. 

"We should sleep," Woohyun mutters after a while. "We won't fight well if we're too tired," he adds and he says it more to himself than to Sunggyu.

"I can't." 

"I know." A silence. Woohyun shifts next to him, his hold on the knife tightens. 

 

A few hours later, when Sunggyu is lying on his stomach, fully naked and Woohyun is two fingers deep inside him, he isn't sure how he has let things turns out this way. After moments of silence, they realized that they definitely wouldn't get to sleep as they were kept awake by the everlasting far away sound of gunshots. Maybe it is how it started; with the deadly sounds reminding them how fragile life is.

Sunggyu wants to moan badly but he is scared it will draw attention to them. So, instead he just squirms under Woohyun's touch and bites the inside of his cheeks to swallow back the cries menacing to break out. Woohyun is panting heavily against the sweaty skin of his back, kissing his hair, muttering inaudible things to his ears. 

Sunggyu never experienced something like this before. It is sad in a way that it has to happen now, when they are so desperate and so scared that they barely feel anything. He wishes it had happened in a comfy bed and with someone he loved. But Woohyun is ready to give him as much affection and warmth as he can in this situation and it's enough for Sunggyu. It is comforting, having someone touching him, taking care of him when he doesn't know how long he has left. 

Woohyun takes out his fingers too quickly and Sunggyu whimpers. "Sorry," he apologizes, but then again, it doesn't really matter. Sunggyu can stand the pain. It is what make him feel a tiny bit alive. It is what makes him feel human, and not like a beast ready to kill the people he lived with for the past 10 years without thinking twice. 

Sunggyu almost wants to laugh at Woohyun pulling out lube from his uniform pocket but it is quite common thing among senior year students anyway and he isn't in a position to complain or to make jokes.

Woohyun pushes himself in with difficulty because he hasn't been stretched enough and Sunggyu tries to muffle his cries and moans behind his hand. He gives up when their bodies start sliding against each other and he is involuntary arching off the ground.

"Is is okay?" Woohyun stutters after a while, mouthing his shoulder and no it isn't, it hurts, but Sunggyu nods anyway. He knows they don't have much time left. 

After that, Woohyun starts thrusting hard and deep, gripping Sunggyu's hips to lift him up the floor to meet each of his snaps. His pace is already erratic, brutal even and Sunggyu can tell he won't last long. 

He wishes for a second that they would change position so he could see his face. It would be easier to call his name that way, to tell if Woohyun is enjoying himself or not, to kiss him too because Sunggyu really likes kissing and Woohyun hasn't kissed him yet. But then Woohyun is lying against him, pressing his chest against his back, his hands flat on the floor, on each sides of him. Feeling Woohyun's weight over him make him shiver and when he starts pounding into him again, he hits directly his prostate. Hearing Sunggyu's moans turn into whines, Woohyun's pace goes wild and Sunggyu can't keep his eyes open anymore, his chest is scratching against the floor and his toes are curling in pleasure. 

Sunggyu can't really contain his loudness anymore - people may hear - but Woohyun doesn't stop him. Himself is groaning next to his ear and this added to the sound of skins slapping is enough for Sunggyu to feel his orgasm creeping up in his stomach. He comes untouched, clenching hard - too hard, maybe - around Woohyun whose teeth rasp against his neck and who releases himself inside him, burying his cock deeper with one last thrust.

He pulls out when Sunggyu's walls are still twitching around him and Sunggyu is still gasping, riding the last waves of his climax. Woohyun collapses next to him with a thud. 

Sunggyu wants to thank him or to say something relevant, maybe ask for a hug - a kiss - but Woohyun is already turning his back to him and he knows that he can't ask for more. It would be selfish. 

 

Sunggyu wakes up much later, startled. He fell asleep without realizing it and Woohyun is still passed out beside him, only wearing his boxers on and cum drying on his chest. It reminds Sunggyu of what happened last night. He blushes. 

He departs a few minutes later, leaving the baseball bat to Woohyun. He shouldn't. It is a competition and both of them can't survive, but still, he hopes it can help Woohyun survive a little longer. 

 

It is a sunny day outside but Sunggyu wants to throw up at that. He is sore, still leaking and his back hurts. Another disadvantage for him in the game and to his possible survival. 

 

He kills a cute guy - Myungsoo - by planting his knife in his back. He hesitates at first, when he sees him hiding fearfully behind a tree but one look at him is enough to tell that he has already lost his mind. He used to a be a fragile kid, the one who always dreamt during classes and never listened to the teacher. Now, his eyes are red and swollen and the smile stretched on his face is the one of a mad man.

\--

"Woohyun?" The guy repeats, laughing - he is the voluntary one, Sunggyu is sure because he never met him before -, "Ah, the one with big lips and a stupid smile?" He asks and Sunggyu wants to spit at his face. "Yeah, I know him. I killed him yesterday. I don't know how he survived so long though. He was going around with a plastic hammer and a baseball bat." 

Sunggyu survived two days and one night. The guy was hiding inside an old building and as soon as he meets him, he knows it's over for him. He carries two guns on his back and Sunggyu doesn't even fight. He tries to buy time by speaking but when he tells him he killed Woohyun, he doesn't feel like talking anymore.

Sunggyu's eyes shut tight. Sweat is dripping down his face and he wonders if it is going to hurt.

It doesn't.

Just a little jolt and he falls on his knees. His hand goes to his stomach and his blood is spilling out of the wound on the floor.

It doesn't hurt. He is only a little sleepy.

He knew from the start that he wouldn't survive long. He was too weak, too scared for this game.

It is good it ends that way. 

Sunggyu wasn't one to become a winner anyway. Woohyun neither.


End file.
